i'd love to see you
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: "We're going to talk about how you massacred the clan on the orders of Shimura Danzō, and about the fact that the man who claims to be Uchiha Madara isn't in fact Uchiha Madara, but a delusional relative of ours who's been manipulated by him and the will of a crazy goddess trapped on the moon, but first—I'm going to tear your fucking eye out of your fucking socket." BTHB #4


**Summary: **_"We're going to talk about how you massacred the clan on the orders of Shimura Danzō, and about the fact that the man who claims to be Uchiha Madara isn't in fact Uchiha Madara, but a delusional relative of ours who's been manipulated by him and the will of a crazy goddess trapped on the moon, but first_—_I'm going to tear your fucking eye out of your fucking socket." for UnicornWithABananaHorn, Bad Things Happen Bingo #4: Coughing Up Blood._

**pFFT id like to start out by saying that i am so sorry. this was originally a story idea/prompt/request thing from UnicornWithABananaHorn. they wrote: "adult Sasuke is sent back in time to the middle of his fight with Itachi. As in his soul/chakra/personality is sent back into his younger body. (I picture Itachi getting ready to fight then being mildly confused when Sas just freezes)" **

**this is kind of that? i mean, it got... bloody. **

**i hope it meets your expectations in some way~~ also im using it for my bad things happen bingo card! coughing up blood holla**

* * *

**i'd love to see you**

* * *

To be completely honest, Sasuke thinks there are worst times to suddenly find himself back in time.

He could open his eyes and be back during the massacre, forced to witness the subsequent deaths of his entire clan. He could be young and fragile and look Itachi in the eyes, now finally being skilled enough to pick up on the devastation lurking beneath the surface. He would have to scream and cry as Itachi played his part. Sasuke would fake ignorance, swear revenge, and then let Itachi's Tsukuyomi do its job as it swept Sasuke into a never ending nightmare.

He could be thrust back to his first real fight against Naruto. He could come to as he's thrusting his chidori through Naruto's chest, Orochimaru's curse mark corrupting him as it burns against his neck. He could be forced to look at Naruto's closed eyes, the way his chest stopped moving for just a second too long. He could become soaked through with rain as he stumbled away in numb shock, knowing that he had no choice but to go to Orochimaru, not after what he did.

Sasuke could find himself in the past at many inconvenient times; when he was stupid enough to attack Danzō at the Kage Summit, right in the middle of the fight against Madara or Kaguya, or even during his final confrontation with Naruto, accidentally messing up and getting himself killed in any and all of the aforementioned scenarios.

There are dozens of more inopportune times he could find himself in. Yet, as he jerks back from the impact of a dozen or so thrown shuriken, he can't help but wish for any other time _but this one_. He knows he's lucky as his back slams against the ground, his head smacking against the hard floor with a nauseating crack. The shuriken that litter his body are mainly focused below the neck, several scattered across his chest, as well as his arms and legs. The first time this scene had played out, it was a mass flurry of shuriken blocking shuriken as he and Itachi threw weapons at each other at a breakneck pace. They had eventually given up on that avenue of fighting, springing forward to attack head on. He had caught Itachi's right hand, the kunai grasped in it deadly. Itachi had skillfully caught his sword arm, the hand around his wrist tight enough to bruise.

Now that he is simply laying on the ground, embedded with shuriken, Sasuke feels a bit more appreciative for his younger self's dedication to blocking every single shuriken Itachi had thrown their way. Feeling it now, Sasuke finds it hurts like a bitch.

"Is that all it takes to defeat you, Sasuke?" Itachi's deep voice asks, breaking Sasuke out of his inner thoughts.

Sasuke tilts his head, careful to keep his aching body as still as possible.

There he is, Sasuke thinks, his mood growing sorrowful the longer he takes in his long dead older brother. Itachi is in that ugly Akatsuki cloak, his eyes cold as he approaches Sasuke with measured footsteps.

It's surprising, how much Sasuke has forgotten about their final confrontation.

He looks at Itachi now, at the slight sneer on his lips and the frost in his gaze, and he remembers that way Itachi gouged his eye out, the way his voice was dead and emotionless as he said, "_Forgive me, Sasuke_," and then simply tore Sasuke's eye out with no sign of any kind of mercy. Sasuke remembers the agonizing pain of having an eye ripped out of its socket, the scream that just appeared in his throat, the guttural gasps that emerged afterwards as the reality of the situation started to set in.

It's easy to forget the pain Itachi caused when the last words his older brother ever said to him was, "_You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always._"

Sasuke watches his brother approach him, his face calm, and he feels a burning rage enter his gut. After talking about Itachi with Naruto and Sakura, he had come to believe he had finally forgiven his brother. Sasuke would never agree with Itachi's actions, with the way he went about following orders, but he thought that he finally put to rest the aching hatred he felt towards the man.

It seems, now that he's faced with Itachi's murderess mask, it wasn't as simple as Sasuke thought it was.

_I still love Itachi, never really stopped_, he thinks as he forces himself to move, shuriken clattering to the ground as his bleeding body shifts. _But man do I really want him to know what it's like to get an eye forcibly fucking gouged from your skull._

Sasuke lets out a hacking wheeze, blood flying out as he wetly coughs. He stares Itachi in the eyes and he can physically feel the moment his eyes shift from the simple Sharingan they were at this point in time, to the highly advanced and much more dangerous Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and his tomoed Rinnegan.

Itachi's cold demeanor breaks, confusion and shock immediately making its way onto his face. Sasuke doesn't waste time, he simply spits out the lingering blood in his mouth and darts forward, eyes gleaming as he manages to land a punch square against Itachi's nose. There's a loud crack and Itachi flies back, his body harshly smacking into the wall behind him.

Sasuke has a memory of Itachi once kicking him back into the opposite wall, the man ruthlessly pinning his hand to the wall and shoving his fist into the vulnerable area where his chest and stomach meet, successfully cracking two ribs in the process. Sasuke grimaces, eyes narrowing in on his brother through the dust of the debris that was let loose at impact.

Sasuke's there the next second, their positions reversed as he pins Itachi to the wall, staring angrily up his glaring brother.

"Where did you get those eyes?" Itachi demands, the urgency bleeding into his voice.

"No more stoic maniac, huh?" Sasuke cruelly taunts, hating the dark satisfaction he feels at one upping his brother.

He feels like he should be better than Itachi, that he shouldn't let their fight continue, not when he has no real intentions of seeing Itachi dead now that he's somehow found himself in the past, but he can't stop himself from grinding his fist further into Itachi's side, feeling vindicated when Itachi flinches slightly at the pressure he's putting on his newly cracked ribs.

"Where, Sasuke?" Itachi asks, pulling his wrist away from Sasuke's harsh grasp.

Sasuke has to pull back after that, not wanting to let Itachi grab a hold of any part of his body. He only feels a little off, he is shorter now, but his reach is almost exactly the same as it was when he was an adult. His eyes have ended up in the past with him and from the way his chakra is significantly deeper and darker than it was before, so has his chakra. If he really wanted to, Sasuke thinks he could actually kill Itachi in a fair fight. He's at a disadvantage because of the height adjustment, but Sasuke has fought a moon goddess and lived with the power he wields now; as strong as Itachi is, Sasuke has long since surpassed his level.

But Sasuke doesn't want to kill him. He blocks a kunai Itachi throws at him, dodging another barrage of the same weapon, gracefully landing a few feet away from his previous spot. No, Sasuke doesn't want to kill Itachi; he just wants to hurt him_ really, really badly_.

"We're going to talk about how you massacred the clan on the orders of Shimura Danzō, and about the fact that the man who claims to be Uchiha Madara isn't in fact _Uchiha Madara_, but a delusional relative of ours who's been manipulated by him and the will of a crazy goddess trapped on the moon, but first—_I'm going to tear your fucking eye out of your fucking socket_."

Itachi only has time to widen his eyes before Sasuke is on him, eyes burning and teeth bared in a bloody snarl.

(Later, after Sasuke is exhausted and Itachi is too injured to move, Sasuke tells him about being from the future. He tells him the truth about Obito and Zetsu, and he even mentions the fact that he went a little crazy after learning the truth behind the clan's massacre.

"You're going to help get Orochimaru's seal off of me," Sasuke tells him, not bothering to ask the shocked man beside him, "and then we're going to go find Naruto. He'll be able to convince the others to hear us out. I'm not letting Danzō commit suicide. I want to see his face when he sees my Rinnegan, the sick fuck."

"Sasuke," Itachi wheezes, his breaths sounding wet, "I'm literally dying; how am I supposed to even move?"

"Kisame and Team Taka are in the area," Sasuke replies, not bothered in the least when Itachi closes his eye and turns his head away from him. "I'm sure your partner can carry you after Karin heals us a bit."

Itachi lets out a small, miserable moan, a bloody cough making its way up and out of his throat.

"Besides," Sasuke says with a slight smile on his lips. He raises his closed fist into the air, his slight smile transforming into a sharp-edged smirk as he sees Itachi peak up at him with his only good eye, "we'll need her to put your eye back where it belongs.")

* * *

**lol sasuke has issues. title from long promised road by the beach boys**

**if you have a fic idea and you want to throw it at me, feel free to. i cant promise anything, but who knows!**

**im fuckyoucanada on tumblr**


End file.
